The Virus
by Magician's Illusion
Summary: After there first encounter with Father edward and alphonse get sent to a new world. With the guidance of two strange people ed and al end up at the black order. However the black order is in the middle of moving and a because of a certain scientist an infection is spreading. Prequel PENN NAME CHANGED
1. Oh the stupid overtime zombie virus RW

**Disclaimer: I dont own d gray man or full metal alchemist: brotherhood. I dont even own the plot of the first few chapters. That was all Katsura Hoshino. I just put ed and al in it. **

**This is re written so... hi! **

Edward had enough. The all so tragic first meeting with the king of homniculus, father, sent them into a world unknown and now they were climbing up a fucking cliff that never seemed to stop.

A lolicon like person on the streets had strangely known the elric brothers names and to top it all off they knew that Ed and Al were from a different world.

"Oi al what whats the name of the idiots who told us to climb this fucking cliff?" "Sheryl Camelot his daughter was Road Camelot." Alphonse says while his empty armor rattled. With that the brothers-finally- made it to the top of the cliff what they saw was a gothic tower that reached for the skies. The door to the place was strange on its own. It was almost like a human face but with X'S instead of eyes.

He knocked on it and the door slid open like magic. (The gate keeper wasn't functioning because the order was packing up to move). "Hello?" Ed said. His voice echoed through the foyer almost preventing silence.

Ed stepped inside his foot step also creating a echo. "nii-san." Al whispered his voice meek. "I dont think we should be here what if no ones home? What if there evil?" "we have to take our cha-" Ed was unfortuently (not)cut off when a scream sounded in the air. "RUN FASTER YOU ASS!"

Ed looked towards the screaming and saw white. Since it was dark only bright things could standout. Clinging to the white was 2 blobs that ed couldn't quite make out. One of the blobs had white porclein skin and long tied up black hair. A girl. The other was a child also but with red hair that stood out against the darkness.

The girl spotted him and pointed him out to the white one. The white haired one had a quick converstation with the other before screaming:"Lenalee! Protect us i dont think thats A Akuma or Noah! Not even a Noah would be stupid enough to get in the middle of one of Komui's Disasters!" Another girl jumped up and with a nod she knocked out some... Zombies?

What Ed failed to notice was a army of what seemed like intoxicated soldiers ran behind them with out stretched arms, like zombies. Foam seeped out of there mouths and there skin seemed dead.

The white one ran towards them and looked him straight in the eyes. Ed saw silver gleam at his gold eyes. "Are you working for the earl?" White asked. "Who?" Ed asked.

"Nope he dosen't come with us!" The white one said. The girl hit him on the head."Baka! He could be lying for all we know" Ed's eyes widened. "wait your a guy?" Ed asked looking at the gir- no guy. "what do you think dumbass?" The long haired boy asked his cobalt blue eyes gleaming with anger.

Ed rolled up his sleeved ready to pummel the kid. "Stop it nii-san."al said slapping ed's head. "Anyways you called kanda a girl. Not even a akuma isn't that brave. Come on!" White said running. The other girl, lenalee, who was protecting them stopped and ran with them. Ed saw the approaching hoards of zombies. "shit." He said before pulling ed and sprinting. All the people that weren't zombiefied entered a door. White, Red, and kanda hastily cloed the door behind them once they where all in.

"What the hells up with them?" kanda asked with a deep breath.

Ed panted slightly before his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness. He looked at the three who rescued him. The one he thought to be a girl, kanda, was almost like he imagined. White porclein skin covered every part of his body. Large Cobalt blue plastered his face and his petite lips were pulled into a scowl. Long black crusading hair was pulled up into a gorgeous pony tail. He would of been mistaken for a girl if not for his man like features.

The red haired boy so much to his disappointment was not as all as he imagined. Yet he did not have porclein skin but indeed his skin radiated. A loose bandanna hung around the childs neck. His hair was a large mess of red that drifted midway down his face. Only one lush green eye stared at him as the other was covered by a eye patch. He had a tired yet mischievous look plastered on to his face.

White actually was pretty close to what he imagined if not for the long hair and red scar. He looked as if a gentleman. Wearing the regular vest with a bow he had kind mercury eyes which white lashes framed. His hair was as whiter than bleach, long, and tied up. His skin was a creamy white, like a doll's skin. Yet it would be a doll's skin if not for the scar that scarred his face. Its started from the bottom- no scratch that the top of his eye forming a pentacle before running through his left eye. The end looked basically like lighting but with a line crossing it.

"What the fuck are they" Ed asked after he managed to pry his eyes away from the small group. "Do you think it's another attack." a blond haired guy with braided hair said behind Ed. "It seems like something our curly would do." A spiked up haired science whiz said.

"Oh shit i forgot Im Allen Walker." White said holding his hand out. "Thats Yu Kanda call him by his last name. The red head is lavi. The one with Short black hair is lenalee lee. Her brother is komui lee the one with the hat. Thats reever, johnny's the one with swirly glasses. The rest is the science division. Sorry if this is quick introductions we need to keep things as quite as possible so the zombies wont find us." Allen said with a smile.

"I'm Edward Elric and that's Alphonse Elric, my brother" At that moment allen decided to let out own of his gastly noises from his stomach. "Shut that thing up moyashi!" Kanda hissed. "its not my fault im hungry! I want to eat!" Allen said frowning at the small boy. "be careful if you get bitten you'll get infected and turn into one of them." Komui said,

"infected?" Kanda asked tilting his head in the most adorable way imagined. "and you know that because..?" Allen asked. "Because it's a virus I created," everyone froze. Literally all you could hear was breathing.

"Virus?"al asked. "Those zombie things that were chasing us. If you get bitten you'll get infected." komui said pulling his knees up to his chest. Everyone who knew komui personally eyes widened. "GET HIM" reever screamed. "Komui you fucking baka bastard!" Kanda screamed. "Tie him up!" One of the science workers said. Lavi came up a rope in his hands. His eyes glinted with mischievousness.

A mass of people jumped on him attempting to tie him up. That worked out sooo well. "You think I did this. I never do such a thing." Komui said. "I see what you think of me fire Komurin ex."

"Yes sir" The robot responded holding up a gun. "this is exactly why we suspected you." Reever muttered "He's strong." Allen said his eyes spinning. "YOU ALREADY FIRED" kanda screamed.

Everything was wrong. Instead of komui being tied up every one else was (with out lenalee) "excuse me sir" al said. "Whose this." Komui said who failed to notice the to blondettes for some unknown reason.

"Outsiders there not Akuma or Noah." Allen said. "Um we were pointed here by a young Man and his daughter. They told us you might be able to help us" Alphonse said raising his voice a bit. "Did you catch the name of those two people" Komui asked. Al nodded. "Sheryl and road Camelot." Everyone froze including the robot,

"are you sure there not Noah. They could be working for Noah." Komui said pointing a finger at them in a accusing way. "What's Noah" Ed asked. Everyone fell. "Okay then what's your problem." Reever asked.

"Dont laugh. Where in the wrong world. For some reason we were sent here by our foe." Al said expecting laughter. When no one laughed Ed looked surprised. "Why arn't you laughing!" Ed asked well actually more like demanded.

"That doesn't seen pretty far fetched though. After learning about the supernatural nothing's a surprise." Reever said with a yawn.

"Ghost don't exist." Ed said. "We have evidence" reever said with a challenging smirk.

Lenalee determined to make komui release her friends went up to her brother and grabbed his shoulders. "Meow meow meow meow" lenalee said while shaking the robot. "Why is she saying meow?" Ed asked.

"Umm well someone spilled a elixer on her and that was the result. That actually happened to kanda, lavi, allen, and bookman. Kanda and lavi turned back to children, allen's hair grew, bookman's hair was replaced with bunnny ears and on top of that he also says meow." Johnny whispered waiting to see komui's reaction.

Komui froze. "Meow? What kind if sick and perverted game have you involved lenalee into!" Komui said while komurins gun was loaded and pointed at the group that was tied up.

"It was your elixer!" Kanda screaming thrashing around in the ropes he was currently tied in. Allen bumped the boy's shoulder. "Shut up bakanda." He said.

"what about the infection?." Reever asked with a sigh. "Or what about us were in the wrong world!" Ed screamed.

Komui rubbed his chin. "Maybe he can use the ark" Komui said. "But I can only open the ark to places I've been to."

"What about those doors in the ark that are like a black void. You know the one you almost fell through but grabbed onto kanda before you can actually fall through." Lavi said.

"But I thought those don't lead anywhere." "We can try." "What about for the virus!" Johnny screamed.

"I should be asking you that. Your the ones that took it from me and hid it away." Komui said puffing his cheeks like a child.

Reever looked at Komui confused. "we've hidden to many things from you."

"remeber when you were working all those nights with out rest." komui said. "ohhh that. Komuvitamin d!" reever said. "the stupid overtime zombie virus."

"wait let me get this straight. Your worrying about a overtime zombie virus? I need to get back home! I have a war going on in my world!" ed said "we have a war going on here. And its probably worse then your war." lavi said.

"Oh really? do you have almost immortal beings coming after you? your friends being turned into monsters or chimera? and some of the Immortal beings run over a country!"

"we have noah and akuma. Noah are like immortal beings they can be killed. There like us humans but worse. All of them has a certain power. like the noah of lust. Oh miranda had a tough time with that." Lavi said. "lust?" ed asked horrified. 'is the hominiculus in this war to?' ed pondered.

"she is a shape shifter. One out of the 13 apostles. The ones we've met are Tiki the noah of pleasure, Road the noah of dreams. skin bolic the noah of wrath. The noah of lust's name is lulu bell oh, and theres jasdevi the noah of bonds, sheril the noah of desires." said lavi

. "so there not homniculus?" Lavi shook his head. "whats homniculus?' asked allen. "beings made with multiple souls." lavi said. "you know what they are?" Al asked "i am a book man." Lavi said tapping his head.

"edward we can deal with your little problem later. Right now we have to stop this virus and continue to move." reever said. Ed Humphed.

"regarding the virus it can be stopped with antibodies. Somewhere is the source of the infection inoculated against the vitamin. We can only make an antivirus from them!" komui said pushing up his glasses. "gentleman we have to find them so we can resume moving!" komui said optimistic.

"you mean you didnt make an anti virus!" the science division-mostly a pissed of kanda- and the elric brothers screamed. (still tied up)

Kanda squirmed in the ropes trying to break himself free. "I am going to fucking kill you. Not even lenalee could save you." He said with the best glare he could muster up. Which basically one that scared the living shit out of everyone.

**So how was it? Review please!**


	2. The Generals! And there Naked? RW

No ones POV

_Outside it was stormy, inside was a mountain of hard working member of the order or not. The place was over flowing with zombiefied order members who have been infected with supervisors komui's anti-overtime virus "Komuvitan D" In order to resume packing we must find the source of the infection and create a vaccine out of there inoculated blood. Furthermore the very person responsible showed not a whit of remorse. I Howard link highly recommend supervisor Komui be strictly punishe-_

As link kept on scribbling away on his paper he failed to notice komurin peering over his shoulder. In one swift movement the robot swallowed the paper. Ed bursted out laughing. "My Notebook!" Link cried out.

"shh." allen said trying to quite link and ed who was doubled over laughing.

Currently the small unaffected group was making its was down a hallway trying to find the source of the infection. "there all over the place." al whispered his eyes darting from zombie to zombie.

"looks like we really are the only ones left alive." ed said rubbing the back of his head. "there not dead." reever hissed glareing at the boy.

"how are we supposed to find the source anyway supervisor? Would they look the same as all the other zombified people?" Lavi asked. "how? sixth sense i guess or like a esp or what a veteran detective relies on as last resort when there stumped or something." Komui said with a doppy smile. "So your talking about intuition?" Kanda asked His eyes hard as steel. "to sum it up."

"Huh you mean you dont have a clue? Nothing?" Lavi said throwimg his arms down fuming. "i sure wish i did." Komui said with another doppy smile. "Im going to kill you." Kanda said trying to strangle komui but sadly was held back by reever.

"kanda you know how much i want to say 'go ahead' but just wait a minute." reever said struggling against the boy's strength. " this is all your fault reever. For not keeping a better eye on my komuvitimin d after you confiscated it. Dont blame me." Komui said pointing his index finger accusingly at reever. "your shameless! you have no idea what we've been through because of you!" reever screamed "sir stop!"

In the backround near a window allen was trying his best to calm down and not to become a zombie. "allen whats wrong?" al asked. "er.."

"TODAYS THE DAY I PULL ALL THE CURLY HAIR FROM YOUR HEAD." Reever screamed jumping on t. Komui. "SIR GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF." rob screamed trying to calm down reever. "WHO WILL TAKE CHARGE IF YOU LOSE CONTROL OF YOURSELF." komui screamed at reever.

"did you get bitten?" al asked. "No! i have to much pride to turn into one of those slobbering zombies." allen said holding his head. "pride?" Kanda scoffed. Allen glared at him. "well you do seem like a really good person." al said ignoring kanda. "so cheer up once we get the vaccine that your supervisor will make things will be fine."

"really?" Allen asked. "of course." Alphonse replied. "you think so do you?" a deep yet meek voice said. "huh" allen said cocking his head left.

"Moyashi get down!" Kanda screamed jumping back into a battle position. Allen immediately pushed al down before pulling off his left arm. A Window shattered into pieces and General socalo flung himself in through it. "TIME FOR BAD KIDS TO DIE" the general said swinging his innocence around. Allen quickly blocked socalos innocence with crown clown.

"tch." socalo said jumping off of the sword of exorcism. "ugh." lavi said staring at the general. "General socalo why are you naked!" allen said with wide eyes. "general?" ed asked. "i wont let you get away my prey." socalo said in a singsong voice. "this is terrible." al mumbled. "EVEN THE GENERALS GOT INFECTED." lavi screamed running around as if it was the end of the world.

They heard two other screams and the group ripped there attention away from socalo to see two other generals. Both tiedoll and klaud stood there with towels on. Tiedoll in his hands has a bitten link. "Oh i thought that was yu. Maybe the steam fogged up my glasses?" Tie doll said. Pale, kanda took a step back away from his master. Klaud on the other hand was holding gramps. "What a boneless rabbit." She said dropping the older man.

Socalo smirked. "I built up a high voltage so to cool off im going to have to kill you." Socalo said with a murderous smile. "this is my unlucky day isnt it." reever muttered shivering. Socalo let out a battle cry before he struck allen. "yup he's a goner." ed said monotoned. "poor boy getting caught by the warrior." tie doll said. "now you'll have to prepare yourself's to die with us." Tiedoll said looking directly at kanda.

"hey you finished repairs on mugen haven't you?" Kanda asked "mugen?" ed asked. "kanda's sword." allen answered still alive.

"Yes we have but its still in the lab on the science floor!" reever screamed turning around to run.

"i stopped there when i was escaping with komurin." komui said. "really!" everyone screamed. If any one should have there innocence it should be kanda. "then mugen.." "of course!" komui said giving a thumbs up. Hope radiated off of everyone. "i wanted to get it but the place was filled with zombies so i did a u-turn." Komui said still with the thumbs up. "you really did just stop their." kanda said whacking komui's head.

Kanda whipped around just in time to see tiedoll and klaud attacking. He swiftly jumped out of the way and landed gracefully face planted in the ground. "were gonna die!" Lavi said still running around as if it was the end of the world. "do something komurin ex!" komui screamed. "roger." the robot said unleashing rockets. "miss-" allen and ed said when a few headed in his direction.

"KOMUI YOU BASTARD!" Allen screamed just as he impact blasted him away. Kanda smirked. "Serves him right." He said getting off the ground before he took lavi, johnny, and al by the shirt and dragged them to the hospital wing. Wrong idea dude. Wrong idea.

**Please review and bye~ **

**11/4: I just realised i never put red at the end of these. Well eh better late then never. **

- Red.


	3. The Vampires Lament RW

**Disclaimer in first chapter. **

**Allens POV**

"komui you really are to much" allen groaned his body against the cold tiled floor. With a moan allen got up and looked around the room he was currently in. It was obviously dark, the storm blew out the power. A single hospital bed laid in the middle with chains incased around it. The tiles on the floor were checkered and a single framed window reflected allen's features.

Hearing someone groan allen's eyes shot immediately to ed. He was currently sprawled against the floor. Going up to him allen kneeled on to the floor. "Ed." He whispered trying to wake the man up. Nothing. "Ed. Ed Ed!" He whispered loudly slapping the man. ed woke up with a freight. He looked at allen and was about to say something but another gastly moan shut him up.

"Are you the one moaning?" Allen whispered. "No you idiot! I think its coming from the hospital bed." Ed said getting up. He offered his hand to allen who gladly took it and he was pulled up.

The two went over to a hospital bed and just as they did so a voice spoke. "It hurts..." A low voice moaned. Allen touched the hospital blanket and it was instantly neutralized. Under it was the still asleep krowry. "Krowry?" Allen asked. The vampire moaned again before everything turned black. The last thing allen heard was a deep laughter along with a clang.

Allen shot upwards frantic and about to scream. A hand above his mouth prevented him from doing so. Allen looked towards kanda who was still in his childe form. "Speak and you'l find your head off the rest of your body." Kanda whispered letting go of allen. Allen looked at a awake ed, kanda, lavi, and Johnny who was all sitting inside a closet.

"you were out cold allen. It was hard to carry you like this." lavi hissed. "you were even heavier." Kanda growled looking at ed. "what are you talking about squirt?" ed said rolling up his sleeves. "you shouldn't disrespect your elders." lavi said. "you? older?" ed snorted, "remember what i said before? something fell on kanda and lavi that made them younger." johnny said with a sigh.

"there actually both 18 years old." allen said shocking ed. "They dont act like it." Ed humphed. He got a smack in the arm making him groan in pain. "anyway we all got separated after the explosion its just the 6 of us now." "six?" allen asked .

"over there." Kanda said pointing to a crying robot. "A robot counts as a person?" Allen asked freaked out. "wait what happened to my brother?" ed asked. "alphonse? he's probably with lenalee and komui." johnny said. "or he could be infected." lavi whispered."i dont think he can get infected. He has armor on." Ed said rubbing his head. "maybe but if he was bitten by one of the generals..." Thankfully lavi was interrupted by a silent but booming knock on the door.

On instinct allen, kanda, and lavi jumped back. Leaving ed and johnny getting up and running to their sides. "allen, lavi its me." krow chan moaned. "its me open the door." "that voice is it krowry-kins." Lavi whispered to allen. "krowry?" Allen said loudly enough so the vampire could hear. " its me open up." Krowry said. Doubt filled the air. "he might be infected it would be dangerous to open the door." komuirin ex said. Allen, lavi, and kanda pushed the robot near the door.

"what are you doing?" komurin ex said trying to escape their grasps. Allen, Lavi, Kanda: "go open it" "NOOOOOOOOOO if this was a horror movie, we'd be killed as soon as we open the door."

"this isnt a horror movie." kanda hissed "and you would be dead if you didn't open it. Yu will kill you" Lavi said dodging the fist kanda sent his way. "it hurts us to ask you to do this ex." allen said tilting the robot a little. "NO I WONT DO IT." the robot cried. "Listen to me that were separated from komui and the others johnny is the only one that can make the vaccine. The only one's left are you, me, and a couple of worthless brats"

Kanda bit on his lip angry. Lavi looked in the air. "IM THE SAME AGE AS YOU DAMN IT." ed screamed. Kanda kicked ed in the foot. Hard. Ed fell down and began to roll on the ground. "shut the fuck up." kanda said coldly which indeed shut edward up but scared him in the process. So much for being a man.

"please your the only one i can rely on." allen said holding komurins face. The robot blushed a insane amount. "love is this love my heart aches!" the robot wailed. "will you do it?" allen asked. "yes" komurin said.

"what is this farce." lavi said disgusted.

"Does this count as yaoi?" kanda said earning the weirdest laugh from lavi.

"well he suffered at the hands of the komurin series before..." johnny sighed.

"thats just wrong." we all know who that came from.

"im opening the door!-" Just as komurin had opened the door his head was sadly kicked off by krowry.

"you should have opened up sooner. Now im annoyed. Kiddos." Krowry hissed throwing chains at allen. Allen dodged the chains. "Crown clown invoke!" He screamed. Krowry grabbed ed's foot and swung him around like a toy. "he looks weird." Lavi said while krory tossed ed into the wall.

Krory tried to punch kanda and lavi but they dodged and made petty hits on krowry's hardened body with their small hands. Taking both their heads krory banged them together. "why arnt you helping moyashi?" kanda screamed in pain before he fell down. Krowry cornered allen and johnny and was about to strike but allen's sword of exorcism blocked krowry's punch.

"you could fight? why didnt you earlier." lavi groaned. allen moved the sword. "sorry." allen said before punching him in the gut, hard... krory began coughing and then he spat out a bottle cap. Johnny gasped. "This is..." he said picking up the bottle cap in awe. Krowry looked around before he fled.

"i've been meaning to ask but where do you get the blade from?" ed asked looking at the sword of exorcism.

"left arm." Allen said reteaching the blade. Ed's eyes filled with horror. "ill explain later." Allen said. "After him! this what krory spit out. The the lid to the bottle the vitamin was in." johnny exclaimed. "Seriously? He's the start of the infection?" Kanda asked before he sprinted out of the room trying to catch the fleeing vampire zombie. Allen, lavi, and ed both sprinted after the samurai.

Behind them was a rapidly approaching crowd of zombies.

**So... Hi **

- Red.


	4. I'll Have to Ask my Supervisors RW

**Anyways i bet some of you are confused why this s updating. Well im rewriting this so deal with it. I rewrote the first 3 chapters to and its so much better than what it used to be like. **

**komui's pov**

Komui's eyes slowly opened as he looked around. _Where am i? _he thought trying to get out. He tried to stand but something bit at his skin. With a scream of pain he looked around to see himself tied up. "the heck!" Komui screamed surprised. He heard a muffled sound and looked to see lenalee and alphonse was currently tied up like komui but with a rag tied against there mouths.

"lenalee what sort of play is this." Komui asked looking to his sister. "s-sorry i did it." Reever said rope in his hands. "reever?." komui said in surprise. "my body is moving on its own." Reever said. "You hate me so much your body automatically tied me up?" komui said looking hurt. "no thats not it agh." reever said holding his head. "reever? do you have a headache?" Komui asked. "supervisor please take me serious when i say this."

"what is it?" komui asked. "theres something inside me." Reever said before collapsing on the ground. "reever are you tired?" Komui asked looking sideways. "no thats not it." a blade glinted. Reever held the blade to his own neck. Coming out of reever's stomach was a child. "just do as i zay no zupervisor." the child or umm ghost said. "ib you dont lizen to me i gut his throat." she said her voice stumbling on simple letters.

Komui froze. Literally. "i hab a fabor to asg you" The ghost spoke sounding irritated. Komui was still frozen. "hey are you lizening to me?" The ghost asked. Still frozen. "lizen" the child said as reever punched komui. "can i ask you one thing?" Komui said completely serious. "yezz?"The ghost asked.

"are you reever's secret love chil-" reever punched komui. "WAKE UP AND REALIZE WHATS GOING ON CURLY" reever screamed. "quit vooling around. Do i loog human?" The Ghost asked. "are you a ghost." komui said bloody from the punch. "stob moving away vrom this building Ib you revuse i gut him." the ghost said as reever once again held the knife to his neck. "i'd have to ask my supervisors." komui said as Reever started to cut his neck. "AAAGHHH" Reever screamed.

"now what will you do zupervisor?" The ghost asked once she proved she was serious.

"i told you i cant do it." komui said monotoned. "dont you get it? this move was decided by people waaaaaaay higher than me. If your going to do it dont threaten the middle man go to the top, the top."

"you zure answered quickly Gonzidring zomeones libe was on the lide..." The ghost said with a meek smile. "fide i uderstad i just wadded to try." "huh?"reever said relived. "What was that? Was this all a joke?" He asked. "did you die here?" komui asked serious for once. The ghost nodded its head. "i've forgotten eben my own nabe. Log log ago i was brought here...And they did thigs to my body."

Alphonse, lenalee, and reever looked shocked._ 'Are they like experiments like chimera?' _al thought. _'The experiments to create disciples. She's related to the compatible users._' komui thought his eyes widening.

'Day after day you logged me up and 'experibeted' od me... i was so lodely. Thed i died. Lucky you were juzd like me... ib jealous." The ghost said looking at lenalee with envy. "there was no ode tto sagrivice thebselves for me..." The ghost said approaching lenalee. "... Stop it." komui said suprising lenalee. "its not a sacrifice were helping each other so we can live."Lenalee's eyes teared up.

"right i finally said it." komui said turning around to look at lenalee. Tears trickled down lenalee's face. "Wha-?" reever said as the ghost forced its way out of reever. "are you habby? Lucky Lucky I wad to be habby to." the ghost said holding lenalee's face. "lucky lucky lucky..."

"Let go of her!" Komui screamed trying to escape from his ropes. "Komui! There here!" Reever screamed. Noise of the infected boomed all around. "Oh shit."

**Anyways ya its still short but still. **


	5. We're Captured

**Disclaimer in first chapter.**

**allens pov**

Allen layed in johnny's hands as if he was slowly dying. At last they where cornered the by infected and by the worst people at that. All the general's including bookman. What luck. Edward lay on the floor a couple inches away from allen and lets just say a monkey, klauds, was having a feast out of him. Lavi lay on the floor stomach down with bookman sitting on his back pinning him to the floor. Lavi screamed and tried to push bookman off of him yet Lavi's small body didn't allow him to. Bookman bared his fangs and hissed. He bit into lavi's neck like a savage usagi. "Fuck!" The red head screamed once again before he lost his consciousness to the virus.

Allen looked towards kanda who was now fending or trying to fend himself off from General Tiedoll. Again kanda had a disadvantage, being to young. "Let's Play Yu." Tiedoll said with a smile as he bit into Kanda's hand. "God Damn it!" Kanda hissed before he looked towards allen with a glare like it seemed to be allen's fault. "Oh shit." Allen said standing up as mounds of zombies came down upon them. Out of surprise general solaco took allen's shoulder and bit down deep. "Fucking Bitch that hurt!" Allen hissed as his veins became to pulse and pop out. His eyes seemed to turn into Cheshire cat like eyes and drool seemed ti endlessly pool from his mouth.

"komurin help!" johnny said looking at the robot. The robot was playing dead. Lousy. "Your not useful for anything!" Johnny screamed. The robot gave off a small smile before the zombies finally attacked johnny. General Klaud bit into his neck turning him into a disgraceful mess.

**komui's pov**

"i wont let you leabe this castle... You all libe with me, invected by komuinvitman d, hee hee hee hee" lenalee or well the ghost hissed with pleasure as she was currently in possession of lenalee's body. Lenalee stood up and laughed. The ropes no longer bound her wrists. She looked down to komui. "Now we'll all be together foreber." the ghost said. "GIVE LENALEE BACK." komui said a thick stream of tears and snot going down his face in a almost cartoonish fashion. Reever looked around to see allen, lavi, and kanda. Infected.

"you guys have you all been infected?"Reever whispered. "Where dead." Thick streams of tears also went down his face as he looked around. Zombies surrounded the 4. Komui, out of defense, rolled backwards and the crowd of zombies grabbed onto reever. Reever looked towards komui with betrayed eyes. "next time you wont even get the chance to make something like this..." reever hissed before he was bitten. He gained the same characteristics as all the other turned.

Komui turned around to see krory pouncing towards him. Two bat like, pitch black, wings stuck out of his back and like the rest he was turned. Komui gave a yelp an covered his face on instinct. Closing his eyes tight he opened them to see komuirin Ex entangled with Krowry and not himself. "Komurin ex!" "He's the source of the infection." komuirin said before biting at krory who was now struggling under the robot. "what the source?!" komui said before komurin's head was punched into the skies yet again by our favorite vampire.

"you two are the only one left." the ghost said glaring at both Komui and Alphonse. Alphonse however was currently trying to play dead. It wasn't working that well seeing as lavi was trying to bite down through the armor.

**Yay im done! Behold my four second master piece! HAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHA I AM AMAZING BEHOLD MY POWER What am i talking about? **

**- Red. **


	6. You Will Always Live on In My Memories

**Disclaimer in first chapter.**

**komui pov**

"WAH TIME OUT TIME OUT." Komui shouted making a t symbol with his hands in attempt to stop the zombies from pouncing on him. "shut ub its your vault vor trying to leabe me. thags to komuibitan d you'll libe here till you die." Lenaghost said with a humph. She was adorable even if a ghost was possessing her. Komui shook his head before sighing and going into his most serious level of seriousness he could go into. With a deep breath he spoke.

"fanny lulu, Oliver vernaic, ottamar dach, celestia duclay, ernast conan, delphine polum, sim paul, use rolans, amedo kia, adolf ende, estella imelda, zoe cynthia, zephiy petit, simon du vilpan, maire louis, gis nicola, ava braun, frorly ringer, fedrico fra, gustauv sinclair, barnaby martin, arcia tsvt, ginai proccesevero, enrico di mascini, thomas brody, prime auteil, sammy greenburg, avra soderburg, conrad toushec, evarist ducas, ferdinderand perilose, richard veil, roger ardnand, seogaline gaola, august dorono, ona boroine, tila ormin, indora dalestorm, leona aleman, julian ringer, rolance dion, emil dumont, jacob cress, jerry destin, susan unver, lily chen, theo morris, carista veil, jerry destin, jewel thomas, bruno mightner, caral schmmidt, hector greff, alice yellman, benedita runoloff, audil cantnap, mathilda karnop, joshephine cichila, apolodine rouseesaaa, louise nicola ledeux, virgina turga."

The ghost eye's widened. Tears sparkled in her eyes as if diamonds and finally released. "You..." She whispered unable to contain her emotions. "you said you have forgotten your own name." komui said with a awkward yet sweet smile placed upon his rigged lips. "i havent seen all of levier's records yet but i remember all other experiments that went on here in this building." lenalee's expression was that of pure shock.

"If your not from the levier family your name must of been on one of those... Or are you actually all of them together?." Komui asked cocking his head left. "the names... for 100 years... all of them?" Lenalee asked shell shocked.

"i dont plan to leave you behind. and not just you. As supervisor i plan to take on the burden of all of those who have been sacrificed to the cross. Thats all i can do. But at least i can do this much. So you dont have to haunt us for me to remember you." Komui said as another sad smile adorned his features. "really?" She said releasing her diamond like tears she had been holding in.

Komui nodded. "Really." He said his words like a soothing lullaby to the ghost's ears. Yet that one moment of peace was interrupted as krowry decided it was the best time to try to eat komui yet again. "b-but its to late." The ghost whispered feeling guilty for what she had done. "dont worry." komui said with a certain level of arrogance.

"any time now." komui hummed his eyes glinting with confidence. Ex came down with a syringe in hand and impaled it in krowry. Krowry screamed a bloody scream before the wings in his back vanished and his outer appearance hadn't looked zombie like. It was as if there was no trace of the virus left in krowry.

"vaccine shot complete." the robot said pushing up the fake glasses that adorned his metallic nose. "where am i?" krory asked looking around spotting two familiar faces. "heh! of course my komurin made a vaccine! how could he not" Komui said with pride like the robot was his son. Kind of creepy in al's opinion.

"when? when did you make it?" al asked suprised at the robots intellect "i took a sample of his blood when i bit him and then made a vaccine." komurin ex said sheepishly or well trying to act sheepishly.

"WITH THE VACCINE WE HAVE THE UPPER HAND. GO KOMURIN EX." Komui screamed pointing at the zombies. Komurin was about to move out yet a double edged blade cut through his metallic frame rendering the robot useless. "i dont know if your amazing or not." lenalee said as if all hope was lost. Meanwhile krowry made his way to his dear friends who were zombiefied. Krowry screamed their names before throwing himself into there hands. "oh KRORY YOU FOOL STAY BACK." komui screamed slapping his fore head. What a dimwit he could be sometimes.

"your safe thank god!" krory said as he hugged lavi and allen. They bot clamped their teeth on to krowry's shoulders and once again pitch black wings sprouted out of his back. Once again he was zombiefied. The zombies grabbed onto komui and lenalee. Al made a safe barrier with his alchemy to protect him from the he needed to be defended he had goddamn armor on.

Komui looked to lenalee one more time to see kanda latching on to her and biting her neck. "When we get out of this mess kanda i am going to CONDEM YOU TO HELL!" He screamed at the top of his voice. Reever grabbed onto komui. "ugh so this is it." Komui whispered one last time as reever bit into his arm. "zupervizor your words made me habby. Thank you." lenalee said with a smile.

The next day Bak, who was frightened by the whole ordeal, came to help move and after much suffering finally made a new vaccine for krory. Of course with the help of al. Well all al did was protect him but still it was a good effort.

**Finally and end to this virus... Anyone ever heard of B.A.P.? IM OBSESSED WITH THEM KNOW! THEIR FILLING UP MY KPOP SECTION TO THE MAX. **


	7. And so the Red Head Flee's

**Disclaimer: i dont own d. gray man or full metal alchemist brotherhood.**

**No one POV**

**2 days later. **

Allen stood infront of the ark door with a sigh. Behind him was of course link tailing allen as if he was a dog. Allen looked into the swirling white of the ark before ed's voice pulled him out of his trance. "so this is then infamous ark that can take me back home?" ed asked curiosity glinting his his eyes.

Allen nodded his head. "but first i need permission from levielle." The whitette said with a sigh. It wasn't going to be easy. Maybe if allen begged kanda would ask levier. Not going to happen. "who is he any way?" al asked. Al, the one person who did not get infected by the virus.

"he is one of the top members of the order, he's in the vatican right next to the pope he leads most of the experiments.." allen said turning around. "Inspector howard." levier said coming from behind surprising allen. Link gave a salut. something usual for the blond man to do. "and good work to you too. Allen walker. Come with me ill need you to follow my orders from now on." leveille commanded with a fierce tone to his voice. "may we accompany him till he reaches is destination?" al asked pulling off the most Innocent voice he could muster. It was pretty cute yes but the armor didn't fit with the voice at all.

Levier glared at him with his snake like eyes and then surprisingly nodded his head. Strange people in robes surrounded allen, ed, and al. "take off your jacket and show your left arm." One of the robed men commanded. Allen took off his exorcist uniform coat as instructed and stuck out his deformed arm. Ed and al stared at it with bugged out eyes much to allen's obvious disliking.

One of the robed men wrapped allen's arm in thick paper which almost seemed like gauze. "its just a techinique to restrain your left arm dont worry." levier said causing allen to flinch. After the spell bound paper was wrapped around allens hand he looked at levier. "take him away." The hitler imposter ordered. The robed men nodded before surrounding allen and leading him outside as if body guards.

Al and ed followed silently behind them unsure of what to say.

"general Marian Cross is on the other side of these doors. Enter." One of the robed in white men said. Allen looked back to see kanda passing by. The samurai looked at the crows before clicking his tongue. "Damn Crows." Before allen could even ask what crows where the robed men pushed him inside a set of opened double doors. A man with grown out long red hair was presented to them.

The doors closed directly behind allen leaving Ed and Al stranded. "Wanna see if we can catch up to kanda?" Al asked. "Why not." ed said before the two headed in the direction kanda last past through hoping not to get lost in the maze of the black order.

**_Three day's later_**

**_. . ._**

**_ed pov_**

Ed sat across from kanda and to the side of lavi in the cafeteria where ed was now pocking at his breakfest. With a sigh he put his fork down. He missed apple pie... "Good morning." allen said walking to the table pulling along a cart filled with his food. As usual link was right next to him. "still upset over the generals death Moyashi?" kanda said in a sour tone. Tiedoll had once again annoyed him in the morning causing the samurai to be in a sour mood.

"Its allen Bakanda." Allen fumed sitting down next to the man he was arguing with."Its common knowledge to know your a moyashi." Kanda said putting his chopsticks perfect alignment with his tray.

Ed leaned over to lavi "what does moyashi mean?" ed whispered not really wanting to disrupt their argument over what allen really is, a moyashi or a human."beansprout in japanese." lavi said snickering. Allen scowled and threw his spare fork and his head. Lavi flawlessy dodged it. "You wouldn't want to ruin my flawless face would you?" Lavi asked. "Shut the fuck up baka usagi your constant happiness is making my head hurt." Kanda said.

Allen rolled his eyes. "everything lavi does makes your head hurt." He said. "Everything you do makes we want to punch you." Kanda hissed. "You only want to punch m face because you know my face is better looking than yours!" Allen said triumphantly. "I wouldn't want my face to resembles a fucking girl!" Kanda said. "At least im not the one with long hair." Allen said crossing his arms. "At least my hair dosen't look like it aged 40 years!" Kanda snapped.

Allen frowned. "Alright you two your both beautiful now stop your bickering." Lenalee said with a sigh once again intervening with their fight. The two of them glared at her. "What?" Lenalee asked feeling a little bit put off by their glares. "Lenalee you dont call a guy beautiful. Especially those two," Lavi said brimming with laughter. "they're fighting about which one looks more beautiful right?" Lena said with a mischevious look in her eyes. Kanda growled at her before standing up and stomping away. "kanda's like a girl. He's so sensative." Lenalee muttered before running after him. 

Lavi once again was laughing. Once the laughter died down in his throat Lavi whipped the tears from his eyes. "Anyways see ya pipsqueak-chan, moyashi-chan, Al." Lavi said before standing up and leaving. Ed shook in anger. "Stop it nii-san." Al said with a sigh. Ed glared at him. Allen laughed. "You'll get used to it." Allen said. Ed crossed his arms and mumbled something before looking back at allen. "Hey whose cross?" Ed asked all of a sudden. Allen looked at ed weirdly.

"nii-san thats rude!" Alphonse said smaking ed upside the head. "Its fine." Allen said with a small smile. "Cross was my Master. I've been apprenticed to him ever since my foster father died." Allen said again putting on a smile. A sad smile it was however. "Foster Father? Where you a orphan?" Ed asked. "My Blood Parents abandoned me because of my left arm. Innocence is infused with it making it look deformed." Allen explained.

"oh right you don't know what innocence is well i'll start off with telling you what A akuma is. A akuma is the earl' servant. The earl of Milleninum to be exact. These akuma are created by this earl. how he creates them though its a horrid way. It starts with a tragedy. Say someone dies. And a boy who loved the fallen one is depressed. The boy is then met by the earl. The earl gives the boy a chance to bring the loved one back from the dead. if the boy accepts then the earl brings back the person. HOever there's a catch. The person the earl brought back is to be controlled by the earl. The earl order's the person, or akuma to kill the boy. Tha akuma having no control of his body does so. The akuma then wears his skin and now he has to listen to everything the earls say. The akuma can level up. From 1 - 4. being the most deadliest." Allen said while pocking at his food.

Ed looked down. "Its damn good he's not in my world." Ed said. "I'll tell you about innocence now. Innocence or god crystal is the only way to kill a akuma. Every exorcist at the order has one. Innocence is given by god to the human and the innocence picks a person to be accommodated to. There are three types of innocence. Equipment, Parasetic, and Crystalline. Equipment is the most common as the innocence dwells in objects. Parasetic is when innocence dwells in a persons body. Crystalline by far is the rareist. Only one person has it. We still don't knwo how it works hoever but we believe its a evolved form of Equipment." Allen said.

"so is that what the white sword you pulled out of knowhere was?" Ed asked. Allen nodded his head. "Its name is Crown Clown. Kanda's innocence is a sword named mugen. Never cross him with swords he's damn good at using one. Probably the best person in the world but i didn't say that..." Allen said a little embarrassed. "Lenalee's is Dark Boots. As the name implies its dark boots that can let her jump astounding heights. Lavi's is a hammer that can grow and command the elements." Allen said.

Hands suddenly fell ontop of allen's shoulders. "Im gonna tell Yu-chan you think he's the best sword fighter in the whole world!" Lavi said with a smirk. Allen whipped around and glared at lavi. "You wouldn't dare..." Allen said. Lavi smiled before running off. "COME HERE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Allen screamed in rage before sprinting after the red head.

**Oh god lavi. **


	8. Good Bye, For Now at Least

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charcters or settings.**

Ed Pov

"Walker." Link said in his normal military style. "hmm?" Allen said turning around "The Vatican has all approved of you using the arc to get the Elric brothers home." Link said. "Really?" Ed asked surprised. "Can we use the arc anytime?" Allen asked. "affirmative." link said. "So Ed, Al do you want to go home now or later?" Allen asked. "Now please." Al said. "If thats okay with my brother of course."

"Lets go know." Ed said eager to get back to Ametrix to where all his friends and family where. Allen turned around and lead the 2 brothers to the white pristine diamond ark gate. He stepped through and the ark gates surface only rippled. Ed and Al stepped in afterwards, link always behind them. They stopped inside the ark and both of the brothers gasped in awe.

It was beautiful. The only definition for the ark. It looked like a city taken out of a folk tale. It was Mediterranean theme of course, all the buildings in the place where pure white, the grass was a radiant green. "so where just going to have to find away home?" Ed asked looking at all the buildings. A portal to home could be anywhere! "yup. Most of the doors we dont know where they lead to so this will be fun." Allen said.

"Most of the buildings have a black entrance. Where just going to tie a rope around both of you and make you go down one door. If it isn't the right world we will pull you back up and have you go down another door." Allen said taking a rope out. "Dont worry its enforced with a really strong type of element. ANyways if your in the wrong world pull the rope. We'll pull you out of there. ." Allen said. Ed took the rope before tying it around himself securely.

Alphonse did the same. "Were ready." Ed said. Allen nodded before he opened a door. "Whats start with this one first." Allen said. Ed and Al both stood in front of it. The entrance was just plain black. There was nothing to it but black. Ed and al both stepped in it and where lowered extremely slowly. IT was a black abyss. The only way to describe what they where going down into.

The black abyss opened up under them revealing a all to colorful place with horses everywhere. _Everywhere. _They where flying in the skies, working at apple farms, living in tree houses and even more. "What the fuck?" Ed said. "I don't know." Al said before he tugged the rope. Almost immediately were they pulled up. "Wrong world?" Allen asked. "I never knew horses could fly."

Allen looked at ed with a weird expression. "Whatever." Allen said before he opened another door. "Go on." Allen said. Ed and Al nodded before they where lowered down. The world opened up below them and the two hit the ground. The place was normal enough, if not for the giant monsters roaming around. A sword was pressed up against ed's neck.

"And you are?" A woman asked. She was tall, had cream white skin, big sky blue eyes and top it all of pink hair. "Ummmmm..." Ed said shuffling around. "Light! Those people might not be enemies!" The three looked towards a whitte who was running towards them.

"tch." Light said. She pressed the sword harder against ed's neck drawing blood. "Im not a enemy!" Ed shouted at light. She was a lot, A lot like kanda. Ed scowled. "You wouldn't be related to anyone name kanda yu would you?" Ed asked. Light drew her sword confused. Just as she did so ed tugged on the rope. The two sky rocketed out of their leaving a very confused pinkette.

"So where did you go know?" Allen asked. "I found another kanda. Except she had pink hair, but the same attitude." ed said with a shiver. Allen laughed. "What did she press a sword against your neck?" He asked. Ed looked at allen with a serious expression on his face. "Yes." He said. "Oh lord." Allen said with a shake of his head.

After that one quick conversation the two where loaded into multiple worlds. All in which something was not normal. One world they landed in front of another female with another sword. She was thin but had a big rack. Ice blue hair pooled under her and ice blue eyes stared at ed and al with wonder. behind her was a mass of frozen and dead people. Lets just say ed and al hightailed it out of there as fast as possible.

The next looked normal of a world. It was quickly proven wrong however when a orange robot almost killed them well... Lets just say ed holds a grudge on them now. The next world contained two children who where fighting against each other. One had blond hair and cat like whiskers. The other black hair. Ed looked at them, and they looked back for one grueling long minute. Wrong world.

Another world was well one where they where almost eaten by a army of giant naked men. Ed and Al screamed in fright before they were blasted once again upwards.

As luck had when ed was near exploding from impatience they finally, finally arrived at ametrix. Both ed and Al where lowered down. Once they set foot on the floor they heard the tapping of a foot. "Where the fuck have you been these past 2 months?" Both ed and al turned around to see Roy. Is face was masked with anger but anyone could tell there was also worry.

"2 months? No way we were gone that long. Maybe 2 weeks." Ed said tilting his head in disbelief. "No 2 months. I have the records to prove it." Roy said tapping his feet impatiently. "Brother maybe there's a time difference." Al said. "maybe... Yeah lets just go with time difference." Ed said with a shrug. "Time difference? Where the fuck did you go?" Roy asked impatiently once more.

"Another world. Al can explain everything. Ed said while he slipped away back to the hotel room he was staying at. As soon as he stepped in a wrench met with his head causing ed to fall down. "What the hell was that for-" Ed said before he looked up to the owner of the wrench. He saw winry's eyes which were full of tears.

"Your going to kill me some day Ed." Winry hissed.

"Winry?" Ed asked in surprise.

**This story is a prequel. I repeat this story is a prequel. The real main story is called ****_Different Worlds._**** Like this its a FMA and DGM Crossover. **

**It may or may not be a yullen. I need to think. **

**_Oh by the way Everyone in here tell me whats your favorite anime/manga/manwha?_**

**_ I need you to tell me. PLEASE? I need it for the next story. Wow anyone smart enough will realize i have given away a major- well not major- part of the story._**

**_- Red _**


End file.
